Various electromagnetic (EM) survey techniques exist to perform surveys of subterranean structures for identifying subterranean elements of interest. Examples of subterranean elements of interest include hydrocarbon-bearing reservoirs, gas injection zones, thin carbonate or salt layers, fresh-water aquifers, and so forth. To perform an EM survey, survey receivers are deployed on a surface (such as at the seafloor or on land) in an area of interest to make measurements from which information about the subterranean structure can be derived.